


Longshot (But A Chance I've Gotta Take).

by Corbeau7



Series: You’re the Reason (Better Since You Came Along). [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau7/pseuds/Corbeau7
Summary: Each story will start with some dialogue from the show.  Whilst the main crux of their storylines remain, the outcome may change a little here and there.  These are just ponderance moments as I re-watch the Vanity story so far.





	Longshot (But A Chance I've Gotta Take).

Title: Longshot (But A Chance I’ve Gotta Take).

Based on the dialogue from the November 27th, 2017 episode:  
Charity: “I need some new boots and um, well my underwear drawer could kinda do with a complete overhaul.”  
Debbie: “What do you need new underwear for?”

 

*****

 

Charity was furthest from a Girl Guide, but the preparedness they spout was sorta spot on nowadays. Knocking boots with Vanessa was worth preparing for, even if analysing why she wanted to impress wasn’t going further than this thought. 

The night after she went to town for a few new sets, she summoned Vanessa over with a text. Succinct – “I need you tonight.” There was no real reason to deny that she saw Vanessa as a good bed warmer, someone who kept her entertained at every turn. Putting on the extra effort was just foreplay, something to get them both going. 

Not that they typically required it, they seemed to come together well, there wasn’t much by way of fumbles, not since those first few nights.

Charity had outdone herself – her own opinion. Thigh-high stockings that had a thick line that went from her thigh down to her ankle. Held up by thick tape-like contraption and a little extra help from the suspenders that attached themselves to the corset. The red corset had a delicate trim of black lace, but Charity was dead certain Vanessa wasn’t ogling the designer’s decisions on lace and such. 

“Wow,” Vanessa said after a few moments of trying out her voice. 

“Ya like?” Charity asked unnecessarily.

Vanessa hadn’t moved towards her, but Charity knew the corset was a hit. With the other woman still fully clothed – that flamin raincoat an all – she was beginning to feel an uncharacteristic sense of nerves. 

“Come ‘ere,” Charity commanded, though to her ears it sounded more like begging. Vanessa snapped out of the trance that had rendered her motionless, almost falling into Charity. Her hands were warm and sent a shiver of excitement through Charity’s body. The first kiss was a mess of lips, tongues and teeth; frantic. Vanessa seemed to be trying to pull Charity into her, immersing herself in the woman that captivated, frustrated and excited at every turn.  
“You are a vision,” Vanessa finally managed to get out. To be fair, she was thinking far more than that, she was just not having much luck with articulation.

“A vision?” Charity scoffed. Vanessa had a way with words, but sometimes they didn’t seem to fit her. At all.

“A vision,” Vanessa nodded, running her fingertips along the black lace that peeked out just as her breasts rested. There were two beautiful mounds that Vanessa never thought she would become obsessed with, but yet, here she was, fondling her cleavage and wondering when this corset had been worn before. Did Charity’s other partners get to see her in this? 

“Killin’ my buzz babe, with the face,” Charity mentioned, partly in jest. She had become attuned to Vanessa’s little quirks, which was normal, she always looked for a flaw to exploit in the past. 

This time though, her jest covered up the real insecurity that Vanessa wasn’t pleased with her. Wasn’t aroused enough. She felt like she had let Vanessa down and that, for a reason she wouldn’t ask, wasn’t sitting right.

“Sorry. Give me a minute, I’ll be back.”

Before Charity had time to counter, Vanessa was gone. The bathroom door lock sent a shudder through her.

“I’ll just be, uh, here,” Charity waved her hands around, talking to the air. 

It felt like hours. It was most likely mere minutes, but Vanessa returned. She was undressed to a point, wearing a beautiful teal-covered negligée that signalled Vanessa’s arousal. Nipples at attention, and all that, snickered Charity in her head. 

“My turn. Wow,” Charity reached for Vanessa and let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in, when Vanessa turned into her immediately.

“You are gorgeous.” Vanessa ran her hands over Charity’s chest, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cleavage. “I know I’m not supposed to say this, but I’m glad no one else can see you in this.” 

“Babe, you can say what you want, so long as you keep running yer fingers along me like that,” Charity’s breath hitched as Vanessa began to use her lips to make a second trip of the edge of the corset.

“When did you get this?” Vanessa asked, finally, wanting to know but also dreading the reply. She busied herself by kneeling in front of Charity to unclip the suspenders that were holding up sheer black stockings. She couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her upper thighs while she was there. 

“Jesus Ness,” Charity gasped. She pulled at Vanessa, but she refused to come up, she clearly wasn’t done. “I bought it today in town.”

The answer seemed to spur Vanessa into action, though Charity wasn’t sure why. The suspenders were flicked off unceremoniously, a little slap on the thigh as they dangled. Vanessa began rolling the stockings down, leaving them to bunch around Charity’s ankles.

“You are so beautiful,” Vanessa whispered as she stood in front of the woman that made her wet with just a suggestive whisper or glance at times. Here though? Here in this red number, thigh high stockings and a smile that was part cocky and genuine? This made Vanessa wetter than she thought possible.

“Less talkin’ babe,” Charity suggested with a smile. “More naked.”

Charity cringed at how she sounded, husky instead of bossy and in control. 

“Sssshhhh,” Vanessa replied.

Charity opened her mouth, shocked that she had been hushed. She was about to say something smart when Vanessa stood and pulled her by the top of her corset, smacking bodies together.

“Woah there, tiger,” Charity joked, though again, she was silenced by Vanessa. Specifically, Vanessa’s tongue.

They always seemed to have the kissing thing down pat. They fit, they gave as good as they got. When Vanessa wanted to control the kiss, she did it almost effortlessly. Charity would probably be upset by the fact that Vanessa so quickly took charge, but she felt a level of trust in their trysts that she didn’t really have an explanation for.

Vanessa always liked to have her hands in Charity’s hair. The subtle grasps at a few locks, the frantic hair pulling, the gentle caresses as they fell asleep. There were a few different techniques, but tonight, Vanessa was scratching at her scalp with such intensity, Charity needed to sit down to regain some semblance of control.

“I almost don’t want to take this off you,” Vanessa mumbled as she sucked on her neck.

“Oi, no marks,” Charity warned half-heartedly.

Vanessa ran her hand over the corset-clad mounds, across Charity’s torso and towards the heat that Vanessa desperately wanted to devour. Fingertips ran through the wetness that was continuing to amass, and Charity almost dared Vanessa to say something, one eyebrow cocked, a silent challenge.

Vanessa ignored it, though grinned as she knelt once more. Reaching to grab Charity’s backside, laughing as Charity yelped in surprise, she looked up once before reaching out with her tongue. A delicate little touch. 

“Ness,” Charity hissed. 

“Up the bed,” Vanessa growled. It was a combination of the full body shiver that she felt from Charity, and the nickname that wasn’t used a lot, but when it was, it made Vanessa quite warm.

“Yes ma’am,” Charity said. She put on a show – of course – climbing on all fours, tossing her hair back and looking over her shoulder.

Vanessa’s jaw could have hit the ground. It was possible that it occurred. Charity would have asked but Vanessa had appeared behind her so fast and pulled her towards her with such strength that Charity was happy to keep her mouth shut this time.

It wasn’t logistically perfect, perched on Vanessa’s thighs, but she didn’t have to worry about positioning for long, Vanessa began to unclip the small snaps on the corset in haste.

“Babe, let’s try not to break it, yeah? Wanna get more use of it,” Charity moved off Vanessa’s thighs and kneeled, Vanessa following her as though they were tethered.

“Right. Sorry,” Vanessa replied, sheepishly.

Charity couldn’t have that. Not now, not with Vanessa so sure of herself. So hot. 

“Babe,” Charity began, as she turned to face Vanessa. The look of uncertainly on her face was not what she had wanted to see. “Babe,” softly, grasping Vanessa’s hands.

“Sorry,” Vanessa shook her head.

“Sshhh, let’s get back to the moment you wanted to ravage me, yeah?” Charity tipped Vanessa’s chin up. An action so familiar to them now. So entrenched in their moments together. So delicate and personal to them. It seemed to do the trick. Vanessa smiled shyly and kissed Charity gently.

“I think we need to do something about what you’re wearing, babe,” Charity decided that she needed to take over for a moment. Needed to shower Vanessa with attention to affirm her sense of sexual appeal. With a flick of the wrist, Vanessa’s straps were removed. It was over-the-top, but it made Vanessa roll her eyes affectionally.

The negligée fell gracefully, of course, it was on Vanessa. Charity expected nothing less to be honest. Vanessa moved to cover her exposed chest. It was a minor move, but Charity saw it and sighed.

Figuring actions are better than more of those blasted words, Charity pushed Vanessa on her back and immediately lavished her breasts with attention.

“Charity,” Vanessa’s reverent whisper made Charity smirk. Her mouth always got her in trouble, but with Vanessa it often had the opposite effect. It seemed to ease her, to allow her to regain the sexual confidence that Charity was surprised she had. 

Sure, those first few fumbles were a little trial and error, but Vanessa certainly more than made up for it with her dogged enthusiasm and willingness to do what Charity wanted. What Charity needed. Sometimes, Vanessa seemed to be aware of that faster than she was, which caused for some concern.

Charity shook her head as if to remove the thoughts running through her mind. She had a gorgeous, pliable woman needing her attention. 

“Babe, you will be the death of me,” Charity joked as Vanessa moaned and pulled at her hair as her tongue began to tweak Vanessa’s nipples.

Vanessa ran her hands along the corset, smiling as she somehow managed to flip Charity onto her back. The other woman’s gasp of surprise made her smirk even more.

“Oi, goin’ all butch on me are we, Ness?”

Charity knew what the nickname did to Vanessa. It wasn’t solely their own, but when Charity used it, it was something different. 

“Sit up, or I’ll rip this off you,” Vanessa threatened. They both knew that particular threat was never going to happen, but Charity obeyed nonetheless. Vanessa was a bossy so-and-so, and it annoyed her to no end. But here, in the bedroom? It never failed to turn her on.

Charity sat and waited as Vanessa finished the job. A few kisses here and there on Charity’s exposed skin sent goose bumps up the pub owner’s arms. Truthfully, it set her whole body on fire. Vanessa seemed to have her sole focus, and it was Charity.

Charity was used to partners in bed lavishing attention on her. Whispers of lust and love. Touches that were rough and meant to entice her orgasm out in a fast manner. They always had to be satisfied too, leaving Charity with little time to get her own enjoyment. They always felt proud of their achievement, to have Charity Dingle reduced to shudders and pants. 

Little did some of them know, was that Charity was quite the actress. She often convinced her bedfellows of their job well done with a well-timed pant or gasp. They were too busy patting themselves on the back to recognise Charity had faked it. Perhaps this was down to those years on the street. 

“Hey,” Vanessa paused, just as the corset was near undone. “You alright?” 

Charity pulled herself away from Vanessa for a moment. She had lost herself in the past.

“Yeah babe, just waiting and all,” Charity shrugged, refusing to look up at the disappointment she was sure was going to be gracing Vanessa’s features.

Vanessa sighed, but hoped Charity didn’t notice. Here she was, her negligée bunched around her waist, a beautiful woman with a corset half-hanging off her body, trying to think of the right thing to say.

Sometimes, talking was the wrong option. Vanessa was learning that. So, she decided that she wouldn’t say anything. Instead, she removed her negligée, and threw it behind her. Her bashfulness with her naked body was something she had almost gotten well over, what with the way Charity looked at her. Didn’t mean it still wasn’t there, and right now it was pretty much one of those moments. Still, Vanessa soldiered on, cause this wasn’t about her right now.

“Listen babe, I’m suddenly not feeling it. Let’s do this another night yeah?” Charity still had her back to Vanessa. She felt the mattress dip and assumed it was Vanessa getting dressed, fleeing. Then, she felt two gentle hands removing the last clips on the corset. Pushing it off her body as best she could.

“Babe?” Charity turned, shucking the corset off. She saw Vanessa. All of Vanessa.

“We haven’t finished,” Vanessa said in a low, stern voice. 

“Oh?” Despite her trip down memory lane, she smiled at Vanessa. 

“We don’t have to do anything, we can just go to sleep” Vanessa added, Charity’s smiling seemingly changing her mind about how to approach things. “But, if you want me to go, I’ll respect that.” 

Charity continued to stare at Vanessa. The smile was gone, but the intensity of the look was the same. 

“I think it’s best,” Charity finally said, dropping her head. She didn’t really want to see the look on Vanessa’s face.

Vanessa tentatively reached out, pushed Charity’s hair back. It was the only touch she would do right now.

“Alright. I’ll just get my clothes,” Vanessa said, nodding. 

“Ness?” Charity reached out with her voice, her broken tone stopping Vanessa.

“It’s alright,” Vanessa smiled. It was the smile of someone putting on a brave face, but neither woman would point that out.

Charity pulled herself off the bed and walked around to Vanessa.

“Ness,” Charity said again, almost contrite. She doesn’t apologise, but tonight she felt like she should.

They embraced. Bodies pressed together. 

“I better go, let you get some sleep,” Vanessa said, her voice shaky. 

“Yeah, night.”

Charity watched as Vanessa went to the bathroom to get dressed. She pulled a robe around her body and shivered. It wasn’t the temperature that caused the shudder, rather the door between them. As Vanessa exited the bathroom, Charity pulled her towards her and paused, then smiled sadly, laying a kiss on Vanessa’s lips.

The kiss was brief, and Vanessa let Charity be in charge of it. 

“I’ll see you around?” Charity said as she let Vanessa go. She cringed at how it sounded.

Vanessa simply nodded and placed her palm on Charity’s cheek. 

“You’ll see me around,” Vanessa nodded.

With that, she was gone.

Charity took herself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stood underneath the water and cried. She cried for the past she tried to leave behind. She cried for the sexual frustration she was feeling. She cried because she had turfed Vanessa out and now she had ammunition on her. The sexually confided Charity Dingle couldn’t get it on. What a laugh Vanessa could have with anyone in the town. What a punchline.

No.

Vanessa wasn’t like that. She wasn’t one to tease and poke fun. She wasn’t one to twist the knife. Vanessa was kind, she was nice. She wasn’t the type of person Charity usually hooked up with, and yet, she did.

Charity pulled herself out of the shower and began to dry her hair. Her mobile beeped, but she ignored it. Then, wondering if it was Deb, she decided to look at the message.

“I’m here if you want – Vanessa.”

Charity put the phone down, not knowing what she could say to that message. Nothing came to mind, so she just kept drying her hair.

Vanessa had walked home, still unsure if leaving had been the right thing. Charity looked almost frightened, and she had left her to no doubt wrestle demons that never really went away. She wasn’t expecting a text in return. Not Charity’s style. 

Getting home felt like a trip of hours, rather than minutes. The night had exhausted her and not in the way she had hoped. She knew she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. Her brain refused to switch off now. 

Charity was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. She should reply. She just didn’t know what to write. Then the doubt began to creep in from that part of her she tried to lock up. The anger. Resentment. 

****

Vanessa was making a third brew; the others having sat cold in her hands as she stared off. She was distracted, the hot water splashing onto her wrist and thumb. She let out a soft curse and ran the hand under the tap. It wasn’t too bad, but it stung. A soft knock on the door caused a momentarily jump, as it was quite late.

“Oh,” Vanessa opened the door to Charity. She was dressed in baggy pants and loose top that fell off the shoulders. She looked lost, her eyes flittering around, refusing to look at Vanessa.

“We aren’t anything, right?” Charity spoke, pushing her way past Vanessa into the house. “And so I owe you nothin’.”

“I never said …”

“So, when I flick you its cause you aren’t doing it for me, alright?”

“Charity …”

“No. You don’t talk. You listen for once.” Charity said angrily. She was on a roll, and she knew it was self-destructive, but she needed to get the control back.

Vanessa waited, but Charity had paused like she was incapable of another word, so she stepped in asking, “Tea?” 

Charity nodded.

“I don’t need you takin care of me like I’m some kinda project,” Charity said, though her tone was much calmer now. Introspective. “We are just havin' fun, yeah?” 

Vanessa had her back to her but nodded. She feared that if she spoke, it would stop Charity from saying more.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I’ve been taking care of myself all my life basically. I do what I want, who I want, when I want.”

Vanessa placed the mug in front of Charity and sat at the table in the kitchen.

“I don’t need to spill my guts.”

Charity paused, trying to gauge Vanessa’s reaction.

“I don’t need you.” Charity ended with fury. She banged the mug down and stood, towering over Vanessa who sat on the chair and sipped her tea. “So yeah. See ya round.” With that, Charity moved towards the front door. She paused, wanting to test out Vanessa’s resolve. When she realised Vanessa wasn’t going to stop her, she felt anger. It was irrational. She didn’t want the vet’s help. She didn’t want to talk feelings and braid hair. She didn’t want to meet her kid and have picnics as a family. Yet, here she was, unable to leave the house.

“It’ll get cold,” Vanessa said, still seated.

Charity shook her head and returned, sitting on the couch and picking up her tea. 

They sat, in silence. Vanessa really wanted to break it, it felt so foreign to her to just be, without trying to talk about things. She finished her tea and finally said, “I’m going to bed.” She would let Charity decide what to do next. 

“Ness?” Charity spoke, her voice tight.

“Come to bed?” Vanessa hedged her bets. “Sleep, to sleep.”

Charity shook her head and stood up. She looked at Vanessa. Really looked at her since she came over. She was really quite a beautiful woman. Charity had called her several things, but never beautiful. Not really. Charity knew this thing would end soon, and she wanted to make sure she was protected in the aftermath.

So why did she nod and take the outstretched hand? Why did she follow Vanessa up to bed and allow herself to be wrapped in an embrace? 

As she drifted off to sleep, she refused to look into the answers, and just allow the night to swallow her up, safe in the bed of this vet who was only supposed to be a little fun for a few months. 

“Night babe,” Charity reached out with her last real thought for the night.

Vanessa said nothing, and Charity wondered if she was asleep. She closed her eyes and was surprised when the demons didn’t start harassing her. It wasn’t until she felt the arm that was wrapped around her tighten that she knew why she felt a little bit at ease. This woman was her anchor tonight. 

“Night,” was all Vanessa said before snuggling closer.

They woke as they had slept; wrapped in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
